Through the Fire and the Breeze
by HolyTiger34
Summary: Roland: Althea and I are getting 2 know each other a little more but now I think Fatima is kinda attractive! No! I can't dwell on such thoughts. Rina's gone! and personal problems shouldn't bother a knight! RolandxAltea/orFatima RashexDia PipxRina
1. Intro: Where'd You go?

**Shadows and Light (warning may contain spoilers )**

Disclaimer: I do not own Luminous Arc 2 or any of the characters

POV: Roland (Warning! The following takes place after chapter 23 if u have the game and haven't past the chapter it spoiles)

"Good night, Master Roland," Altea said sweetly as I walked toward my room. Ever since we freed Fatima and we've all become fugitives Fatima and Althea are somewhat more happy now. I also noticed that Rache and Dia talk more now and usually walk off on their own.

I took Althea to diner as we tried to find a place 2 stay. She seemed rather happy. After that I walked her back to her room.

_Damn! We all have our own rooms but why the heck is mine the farthest away from Althea's?practically the only people that share their room is Fatima and Josie. _I thought as I walked **all the way **down the hall.

I heard Pop singing that annoying stupid kopin song as I passed by her room.

Pip was the next room over asleep.

Kaph's room was suprisingly (not so much) empty.

Ayano's, Sadie's, and Karen's were locked.

Luna was tasting water.

Dia's room's door was hanging open on it's hinges and Raches room was locked and sealed by a light on the lock. I then felt a shiver run up my spine as I thought of all the possiblilties of what might be going on in that room … I settled with unspeakible horrors

Fatima/ Josie's room was slightly open with Fatima in her always slightly very um how should I put this… reavealing Pj's (no surprise there) sitting there reading a book with a very old and whithered tag reading: To: Fatima, with care –Mattias. While Josie was playing with yarn (I guess even undead kitty things still love yarn as much as the next cat).

I stopped walking in the middle of the hall dead in my tracks. Why in the world did I pay more attention Fatima then I did to everybody else.

I shrugged off the thought as I past Rina's room. It was locked but there wer moans floating out from the other side that sounded like; Why, Stiener? Why?…..

I desided to hang back to see if she said anything else.

……………………….

Nothing

……………………..

Still nothing,

………………………… "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I jumped at the sudden scream from behind the door. I quickly engaged to Sadie and summon wind to blow open all the doors exept Rashe's of course, and quikly looked inside.

Pip and Pop ran out first yelling;

"What happeaned?!?!"

"Rina's gone!"

2 B con't

Srry it's so short but cut me some slack it's the intro for goodness sake!


	2. Yawn What Time is it?

***Yawn* what time is it?**

"WHAT!" Pip yelled while sprinting towards Rina's room. He looked inside and practically scanned the inside for any source of life. Come to think of it I don't think he would ever be or ever was that worried about me.

"Master Roland how did this happen?" Pip asked while everyone else slowly trudged over. My first thought about what that scream might be, was Kaph. But at the first "Ah" of the scream I saw him run out of Ayano's room, while holding his camera and hat, and dash for his room, slam the door, come out all drowsy looking, suddenly in different clothes while scratching his butt.

I knew she was kidnapped when I saw one of the windows was smashed open.

"*Yawn* what's wrong" asked Luna

"Bow girl's gone," replied Pop in a less then anxious voice.

Then Rache's room door was blown open Dia running out with a chocolate stained mouth followed by a drool stained, tired looking Rache.

I stood staring at both of them, and as I was opening my mouth to ask the quickly said something else.

"Rina, she's-. "

"Gone, yeah I know," Rache yawned.

"We could hear her from Rache's room," Dia sighed.

"Why were you … together … in a sealed room… together? "

"I-I-I was uh sh-sh-sharing m-my chocolates with him. Yeah! I was just sharing my chocolates with him."

"Okay, so what are we goi-" Rache was swiftly interrupted by a flash of light and a sharp click.

"Damn it, Kaph!" Dia exclaimed.

"You're not planning on taking a picture of **everything** in Rina's room are you?"

"N-no of course not! This is purely for the purpose of recording of what happened after the crime."

"Suuuuurrrreeeeee oookkkkkkaaayy."

"Guys if you stopped bickering for at least a moment you would've seen this!" Pop yelled there was a ripped piece of cloak on the window, a note on the bed and a weird insignia bunt into the wall (it looked like a mix of the fire symbol and an upside down light symbol in the middle of a compass rose without that letters).

"Yeah, Roland, if you examined the room closer you would've notice those!" Rache teased.

"What you didn't notice any of those same as me!"

"Tch, no I totally saw those clues before you!"

"But-"

"Master Roland."

"Yes, Pip?"

"Everyone's ditched you two for some sleep, about 5 minutes ago…"

"Oh, well I guess I'll get some sleep too. 'Night Pip, Rache." Then I made my way to my room. I was in for a restless night.

(----------------------------)

"Aw crap," I moaned. I slowly made my way out the door yawning.

"Morning Master."

"Hey, Sadie…"

"Worried about Rina?"

"Sorta…"

"You're not the only one."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, let's just get some breakfast first."

"Okay." I walked downstairs with Sadie; fortunately the inn had a dining table to fit us all. All the seats were filled, except two (the following dialogue takes place between Roland Rache and Pop.

"Hey, where's Pip?"

"He never came down."

"Yeah, his door was locked too."

"What do think he's doing in there?"

"Yeah, he usually isn't late for anything."

"Have you noticed how weird he acts in front of Rina?"

"No, I've never seen them alone, Pop."

"Well, I'm his sister I have to know these things."

"You don't think…"

"Probably, we've all tasted his food, and the food he gives Rina are always better."

"How do you know that?"

"Heh heh I always eat the leftovers."

"Ew! My brother, with Rina no way, *gag* that's sick!"

"Hey, its way better then Karen and Roland."

"What, Karen has a crush on me!?!"

"Wow, you have absolutely no awareness at all."

"At least I'm more mature."

"Back to Pip, You think he went to look for her alone?"

"Nah!" we said together. Soon after breakfast I ran upstairs to Pip's room and blasted open the door (again). The room was empty. The window was open and blowing in the breeze.

"Oh no…"

Chapter 3 coming soon… or is it?


	3. Look Both Ways Before Crosing the Street

**Look Both Ways Before Crossing the Street**

POV: Pip

"I …… Think I'm far enough; now time to read that note."

_Don't try to look for your friend, because I'll bring her be back, after I achieve enough power to destroy Bharva! _(Bharva is the king of the Beast Fiends which one of the current "bad guys")

"We work toward the same goal!" Pip yelled as if the note could hear him. Then, out of nowhere a gust of wind blew in and was swallowed by the note. Then when the mini tornado stopped the letters on the note burned away with a green flame, revealing new letters.

_Yes but I have strange powers that no other posses, and I cannot control them… yet but once I get more power I will be able to control them so I can smite all those who oppose me._

_Whoa! _Pip thought, _what magic is this?_

"But, if you want power why use Rina?

_She is the key to get the power I need_

"But Rina's my friend! I can't just let you walk away with her!"

_You don't understand people including my friends used to take advantage of my abilities by making me use my telents for their own benefit. Especially my older sister! _

"I think I know how you feel, my sister uses my passion of cooking and cleaning to get her out of doing her chores."

_… What is your name?_

"Ph-Ph-Philip."

_Well Ph-Ph-Philip you seem like a reasonable guy… I might consider bringing her back if you answer all my questions correctly._

"Okay." What Pip didn't realize is that he is subconsciously moving forward.

_When did you leave the inn?_

"After I grabbed the note and my staff."

_Why did you go alone?_

"I couldn't let you take Rina and wait 'til morning, besides the others wouldn't understand."

_Why do you look for Rina?_

"Because she's my friend and I can't leave her."

_What is this "friend"?_

_"_A bond shared between two people that define trust and loyalty."

_Is Rina important to you?_

"Yes, of course!"

_Do you like her? … More than a friend?_

"Um…"

_Answer from your heart I will not judge you … yet ;)_

"Yes." With that last word the note was blown upwards and from the earth a beam of green fire swallowed the note whole. Pip dropped feeling completely helpless. He also thought the time he wasted to talk to the note was comptletely pointless. He got up a couple of moments later and looked around. He was in the middle of a road named Calcus Highway. He scratched his head while wondering how he got there.

"A little early for a walk alone isn't it, Pip?"

"Who-?" Pip asked as he turned around.

"Steiner…"

---

POV:Roland

"That douche bag!!"

"Now Dia that's no reason to be using harsh language"

"Shut up, you'd be using worse words if it wasn't for Roland being here, Rasche"

"Hey! I'm way more mature then that!!"

"Yeah, rrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiigggggggggghhhhhhhhhtttttttttt"

"Guys! we have to get a move on Pip might be in trouble."

"Well, it sure would serve him right for leaving, Pop."

"And wnen did you care?"

"Duh! Without Pip I won't have the best crab ever made."

"And I thought maybe you **actually** cared. Heh, show how much I know."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing." Trying to find Pip **and** Rina was really tedious and boring. Not to mention that they both had a **whole night** ahead of us.

"Sshhhhhh!"

"What is it, Pop?"

"SSSSHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"I can hear it too."

"What!?"

"Yeah, it sounds like..." Then they entered a large clearing actually it was a road, and dead ahaed was Pip and Stineer.

"You're far away from your cell, Pip."

"I.. I don't want to fight you..."

"You were always a polite young man so why don't I escourt you back to your cell.

"I said I don't want to fight you, but ... to get to Rina ... I guess I have to." Pip then grabbed his staff and flipped over. Then he pulled the ends together and the bottom slid back until all the=at was left was a little handle and the part extending from the handle was a yellow blade. It seemed he knew how to use it. It started to glow like the Sun. Pip let out a cry and charged staight at Stiener.

dun…… dun……… DUUUHH!!!!!

Don't worry Pip doesn't die … I think…


	4. If You Don't have her Then Who Does?

**Wait if you don't have her then …who does?**

"GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!!!!!" Pip screamed.

"HHHHHIIIIIIYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Steiner yelled.

"Give me back Rina, Steiner!" (Pip)

"Rina ... What are you talking about!?" Seiner yelled as he dodged a slash.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, you douche bag!!!!!" (Pip)

"So much for reasonable…" Steiner whispered as he landed a stab right through Pip chest.

"Gagh! Damn it……… kidding…… eat golden steel!" Pip yelled as he gave a thrust; as his wound began do disappear like it never happened.

"How!?" (Steiner)

"My blade is fused with my power of healing, and multiplies is by the intensity of the Sun. Making me immune to all of your attacks!" (Pip)

_Thanks Mr. Kaph I would've been dead without your genius,_ Pip prayed (Genius my ass that perv! jk :D).

_But, not to magic_ Steiner thought.

"HHHHHHAAAAAA!" Steiner yelled as the ground ripped at Pip's feet.

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Pip screeched as he plummeted to his utter destruction.

"PIP!!! NO!!!!" Pop screamed. She slammed her mallet into the floor and a root flew up out of the fissure and caught Pip (Although he was completely passed out :D)

"Well well, the group's all here. Stinger Squad attack!!!!" (Steiner) The knights quickly activated their Engines. In less than 30 seconds everyone was rounded up and is attacked until they couldn't go on.

"T-t-t-to p-p-p-powerful" (Rasche)

"Can't fight back…" (Roland)

"You brought this pain on yourself!" (Steiner)

"Wh-what!?"(Roland)

"If you didn't grab the original Runic Engine I would've stopped all this from happening; Master Mattias' mass murder, Bharva's mission to open the Conclusion Gate!" (Steiner)

"Steiner, we can't control the odd twist of fate. It's like the aggravating game of roulette sometimes it lands in your favor and others it doesn't and you lose your jackpot."(Kaph)

"That was poetic, Kaph, sorta." (Karen)

"Forget the cell you die here, EEEEEERRRAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!"As he was about to destroy Roland with his Engine it suddenly stopped working.

"What!?!"(Steiner)

"Sir, our Engines have stopped working!" a knight yelled.

"Stop right there, Steiner!" (…)

"Show yourself!" (Steiner)

"I am their guardian!" a sexy looking ninja suddenly came from nowhere and cut through one of the knights.

"You will not hurt them any longer!" the Ninja Girl said as she wiped away his forces like tumbleweed caught in the breeze.

"Ch-ch-cheer up everyone." Pip moaned as he let out a prayer and held his sword high in the air, and a yellow light released and gave everyone energy, as his slowly faded away.

"Yes, now that their toys are broken we can fight back! Eat my lance ass bag!" (Rasche)

"He he what'd I tell you? _Damn he's so hot_. Hey! No one cuts me and gets away with it! Face the light you #$%&!#!$!%#$$%&&*!#!!!!!" (Dia)

"Man she's sexy when she curses, it's so … attractive." (Rasche)

"Give me strength!" Roland yelled as he engaged with Fatima.

"GGGRRRRAAAHH!" (Roland)

"They're no match for us without their Runic Engines!" (Sadie) The epic battle raged on, and **eventually** Pip got up just in time to see Steiner about to attack Roland in the back.

"Master-!"

"Roland, watch out!" Fatima yelled as she jumped in front of the incoming attack.

"FATIMA!!!!!"(Roland) Pip rushed forward through the heat of battle and sun charged his sword and attacked Steiner.

"You take Rina away from me… try to imprison me… you hurt Miss Fatima… and try to hurt Master Roland!? You're dead to me! (with every … Pip has hit Steiner oh and: Pip)" He cried as he brought down his sword… on top of Steiner's heart.

"Fatima, don't die … you can't die Fatima!!!" Roland's engagement finally broke.

"NO!!!" Roland quickly engaged to Luna and healed Fatima's wound.

"Come on! Come on…" Rland keeped pushing until he heard her cough.

"Uh… you're… to dramatic master." (Fatima)

"Fatima…… I……" (Roland)

**Meanwhile**

Karen and Althea were right next to Roland, who stupidly forgot the battle was going on. Right when they heard him say "I…" they suddenly hesitated.

"No… it can't be" (Karen)

"No … but I ……" (Althea)

**Meanwhile**

"Gah haaa ugh … … but … … why?" (Steiner)

"Because Rina loves you… and… even though I don't, I still respect you." Pip sighed as he removed his sword from the ground next to his chest.

"Well I guess you still are reasonable Pip, and impossible to decipher. Stinger Squad, retreat!" (Steiner)

"Steiner, wait! Where are you keeping Rina?" (Pip)

"I don't have Rina I thought she was with you?" (Steiner)

"Well if you don't have her than … who does!?" (Pip)

"IDK." (Steiner)

"What!?" (everyone)

"I Don't Know!" (Steiner)

"Oh … ok" (everyone)

"Oh I almost forgot. Who are you!?" (Luna)

"Why, Luna you know me!" (Ninja Girl)

"Ayano!?!" (Luna)

"Yup." (Ayano) (Ayano is Althea's older sister who is 4,000 years old. In my story everyone already knows that. Like I said she looks like a ninja but with wayyyy less clothing and has a katana instead of kunai and shrunken)

**Meanwhile**

"Dude she's hot…" Rasche said while eyeing her. After taking in the sight of her legs Dia punched him in the arm.

"Don't talk about other women like that when you're in front of me, got it? Well you think I'm hot too right?" (Dia)

"Of course, it's just… well… she just … wears more revealing clothes." (Rasche)

"So you said my bra was totally see-"(Dia)

"I'd rather not discuss what happened that night in my room at the inn in public." (Rasche)

"Fine, whatever…" (Dia)

**Meanwhile**

"I'm so glad you're ok, Fatima." (Roland)

"I don't understand why you tried to save me." (Fatima)

"Well, I don't understand why **you** tried to save **me**." (Roland)

"Uh well… it was because of … uh… well it was in my best interest. So tell me why you saved me." (Fatima)

"Because you're my friend Fatima and I'd do anything for you." (Roland)

**Meanwhile**

"But, Roland … … I … … I loved you first" Althea sighed from a distance.

"What was that?" (…)

"Oh, hi Pop." (Althea)

"Did I just hear you confess to loving, Master Roland?" (Pop)

"So what if I did?" (Althea)

"Oh just wondering." (Pop)

"But, he can't love Fatima, he just … can't…" (Althea)

"Do you still love him? After he just crushed you heart (lolz how an ironic choice of words.)?" (Pop)

"I don't care if he allied with Bharva and tried to destroy the world. I'll always love him, Pop" (Althea)

"Wow, you must be pretty committed to love someone **that** deeply" (Pop)

"Yeah and weak to give up!" (…)

"Huh?" (Althea)

"I love Roland too, but just because he's grateful for not losing a comrade isn't an excuse for losing all hope of winning him over. You're my competition too" (Karen)

"Karen's right, Althea, he's just happy that Fatima didn't die by the hands of a shit penis." (Pop)

"Hold on. You love Roland too?" (Althea)

"That's it, no contest, you guys are perfect for each other!" and with that Pop stomped off (Roland really lacks in awareness).

"What was that about?" (Karen) Althea just shrugged.

**Meanwhile**

"Rina … where'd you go? …" (Pip) then out of nowhere a green ball of eerie fire materialized in front of Pip's face. The fire was cool, like a summer breeze? Then it started forming letters in front of Pip's face.

_Hello Ph-Ph-Philip _

"You again?!"

_Good to hear you too … do __**you**__ want to hear __**me**__?_

"Will it help me find Rina?"

_Hold on got another telepathic link to answer please hold……………………………………………..._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

_No not yet!!!!! Tch, sisters, now all you have to do is swallow the flame._

"Sure for Rina I'd do anything… *gulp* *shiver* wow that the best mint I've ever tasted! Yummy!"

_Ok good you are very loyal and obedient; you would eat an unknown form of matter for your "friend"._

"Whoa, you sound cool … and mysterious. I have to know your name…"

_You may __**not**__ know my real name, but! You can call my Burning Gale_

"Ok BG what now? Have you come to a decision?"

_Not yet but her brother holds the power to control my element in fact so does your master that you so failed to protect. It is infused with his hand… _

"*Gasp* your only way to control it better is to, wield a Runic Engine!!! And-."

_Since Steiner mass produces ones for him and his squad only- _

"You need Rina to get one."

_If you want to see your "friend" before she dies. Come __**alone**__ to the Lapis Factory in 2 days if you're man enough to take me._

"Oh, I'm so sorry master Roland, but I have my own girl troubles to deal with." He grabbed his staff and walked in the opposite direction of the palace (their current destination) to the Lapis Factory.

_Pip! Can you hear me!!!_

"Rina?"

_Pip it's a trap! He's too powerful to take on alone!_

"I know that Rina but… I can't just let you die for me to live."

_Pip… why can't you?_

"Because I love you Rina and I would never be able to live with the guilt."

…………_Oh, Pip… if I was there I'd totally make out with you._

"And I would enjoy every moment." Then, in his mind, Pip can hear signs of a struggle.

"Rina!"

_Pip! I love you too!_

Then the line went dead.

_Heh heh heh I just gave her the power to communicate with you, just so she could hear you say that. Mwahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha- BEACON GUST!!!!! HAVE YOU FINNISHED RUNNING THOSE ERENDS I ASKED YOU TO RUN A MONTH AGO!!?!?!???!? No sis not yet!!!! Gosh I __**have**__ to disconnect her._

"Rina I'm not gonna let you die!" Pip sobbed. Unknowing to our daring hero, a floating shadowy figure followed close behind in hot pursuit of our under aged priest.

TO BE CONTINUED, BESIDES WHAT'LL HAPPEN TO PIP? WHAT'LL HAPPEN TO RINA? WHO IS THE FLOATING PERSUER? WHEN WILL I MAKE THE 5TH CHAPTER!?! WELL!?!?!?!? All will be answered in the 5th chapter and reading rocks!!! Peace out!!!


	5. Hands Off My Friend!

**Hands Off, My Friend!!**

As we rejoin our young hero he pants hard and fast as he charges through the dense shrubbery. Like I left off in the previous chapter, an unknown levitating figure chased after him. He may be able to run far but, he's been running for 8 hours straight…

"*pant* *pant *pant* uh … I can't stop now! Must keep going … R-Rina… "Pip managed to let one last moan with that he collapsed to the floor.

"Rina………" Pip whispered. Just before the darkness around his vision closed fully he saw a shaded figure stand over him and then wings unfolded from behind its back.

**The next day**

"Ugh, w-what happened. !!! Where am I?" Pip asked. He took a good look around. It seemed familiar. He spotted a building through the trees.

"Is it … the Lapis Factory!? How did I get here?" (Pip)

"You may run a lot Pip but, it's too bad you're still really heavy," The figure grinned, "When will you learn we'll always be behind you, Pip."

"Sadie?! How did you-?" (Pip)

"That voice I heard in your head told me. I could hear it in my head too."(Sadie)

"I wonder why?" (Pip)

"Who knows, who cares, how are you going to save Rina? "(Sadie)

"I don't know, but I have to try. BG is powerful and if he gains control he'll unstoppable. And how long have I been asleep?"(Pip)

"Hm well, I can give you support if he proves too powerful for you and Steiner. Oh you've been asleep for over a day now."(Sadie)

"Well, my sword won't go full effect because he's coming at night he'd murder me so, thanks." (Pip)

"So now we wait?"

"Yeah, so could you tell me why, you followed me out here alone?" Pip smiled.

**Meanwhile**

The team made their way to Carnava Palace not knowing that two of its members have disappeared. They thought if they kept going they might find Rina at the Palace they had a mission to do first, and Althea was getting a little anxious.

"Roland, um how are you?"(Althea)

"I feel great! How are you?"(Roland)

"I'm fine … um uh… *sigh* … How do you feel towards Fatima?" Althea whispered as they trekked on.

"What do you mean?" (Roland)

"What do you think of her?" (Althea)

"A reliable friend I guess." (Roland)

"What do you think of me?" (Althea) All of a sudden, Roland's face went red.

"And don't say things like you're a great friend, you're a great witch… tell me everything…" (Althea)

"Well, you can be obnoxious and stubborn but, you always come through when we need you to, and I l-"(Roland)

"Hey, Roland," Karen butt in flirtiously. Althea just smiled as she walked away. She knew if one of us was gonna get Roland they should all have a chance. They finally decided on making camp for the night because it was close to dusk. After Karen got her turn, Althea pulled Roland away from everybody else to get some privacy. She found a rock surrounded by trees not too far from camp. Althea sat on it right next to Roland.

"Um… Roland, do you uh… like me?" Althea asked as she slowly inched closer to him

"Yes, Althea I do."(Roland)

"Do you, uh… like Fatima?"(Althea)

"Uh, Yeah, I do."(Roland)

"How about Karen, do you like her?" Althea wondered aloud while her hand gradually reaches for his.

"Sure, ok yeah, but why are you asking?"(Roland)

"Sooooooo, which one do you like more?"(Althea)

"I like all of you equally."(Roland)

"I know **that**, but which one of us do you **like**?" Althea leaned in edging closer and closer to Roland's face.

"What do you mean?" (Roland)

"Here let me show you." She leaned in all the way and linked her lips with his. Roland was a little surprised and his breathing slowed. His eyes slowly closed as his tongue explored every curve of her mouth, and Althea pushed Roland over. Althea felt her breathing slow and went with it she felt like her insides were welling up with emotions, Roland felt Althea ump him while he was on the ground. Then she broke off. Roland blushed at the thread of saliva between their tongues

"Do you know what I mean now?" Althea grinned, breathing hard. She wiped her lips.

"Y-yeah…"Roland said panting, wanting more.

"So which one of us do you like more?" Two figures appeared out of the trees.

"Tch, stupid Althea … I wanted to kiss him…" (Karen)

"Pssh I could care less ……" (Fatima)

"Rrrrriiigggghhhht." (Karen) Althea got off of Roland.

"You have to pick one of us Roland." (Althea)

"Yeah, Roland who dooo you like more?" (Karen)

"Yeah, half-assed master." (Fatima)

"Uuuuuummmmmm." (Roland)

"Maybe, we should give him a little time?" (Karen)

"Ok yeah, *yawn* I'm a little tired … Good night, Master Roland" Althea said sweetly as she and Fatima walked away. Roland got up and sat on the rock deep in thought. There was a long silence until.

"They're finally gone." (…)

"Hey, Karen," Roland sighed. She took a seat next to Roland.

"So what does a kiss feel like?" (Karen)

"Well, I can't really explain it." (Roland)

"Then maybe, you should show me?" (Karen)

**Meanwhile**

"Well, its night when will he-? " (Sadie) At that exact moment a pillar of ghastly, green flame shot up from the earth. Two figures rose from the ashes. The tall one helped the shorter one up and blasted the side of the Factory open with his fire.

"Come Rina, you're gonna see your big brother again…" with that in mind the tall one dragged the shorter one inside the building.

"Rina!" Pip whispered as he ran inside. Sadie followed his lead.

**Meanwhile**

"Who!?"

"Hello Steiner, I've come for a visit and a Runic Engine."

"Well, since you asked so nicely … NEVER!"

"Maybe She can change your mind." And the tall figure dragged from behind his back, an unwilling Rina. Since Steiner could only see their outlines Beacon lit a fire in his hand revealing himself and Rina.

"Give me a Runic Engine or you sister meets my fire. Make your choice!"

"Fine, you win now release Rina."

"Hm I don't remember saying anything about letting her go…"

"You bastard!"

"Take this Beacon!" Just then another figure appeared in the light and charged straight for Beacon.

"Hands off my friend!!!!"

2 B CONTINUED!!!!!


	6. Trial By Fire

**Trial by Fire**

"EEEYA!!!!" Pip sounded outraged. He charged at the antagonist, sword held up high. Beacon reached for something behind his back. He swung a shadowy blade and smashed the tip into the floor, blocking the blow. The sword lit up in jade fire revealing a smug looking wizard. A shock wave of undirected power shot in all directions, knocking Pip back.

"I knew you'd arrive for your "friend," come! I want to test your strength!" Steiner activated his Engine.

"He's not alone, monster!" (Steiner) A cage materialized and swallowed up Rina trapping her.

"Is that supposed to insult me?" he latched on his own engine and the blue slowly drained away and was replaced with an eerie green, "I'm unstoppable!" he activated it and a pulsing aura of black surrounded him. He brought up his double edged sword and it lit up.

"But no one lives forever." Steiner whispered. Pip and Steiner charged at him and fought long and hard until.

"Damn it! There is no practical way to beat this guy! He reflects my magic and wipes you away like a fly. His magic is amazing!" (Steiner)

"Magic… that's it!!" (Pip)

"What's it? We're gonna be cream cheese with butter if we can't kill this guy?" (Steiner)

"No, the Anti- Lapis!" (Pip) (An Anti- Lapis is a stone that cancels out all magic ability)

"That's a great idea! Besides the fact with his strength alone, he can carry that **beast** of a weapon **with one hand**!!" (Steiner)

"At least it'll give us a fighting chance." (Pip)

"… Fine." Steiner reached over and grabbed a purple orb and chucked it at the big green monster of an opponent. He spun his blade around and cut the orb in half sending it in 2 different directions back at his enemies. Steiner cut it in half again and it pasted by him, Pip on the other hand…. Pip tried to block it with his arms, and it started to glow. Then it flew to the back of his left hand like a magnet to metal. He was covered in a purple aura that swallowed him whole.

"What's happening!? It's stuck to my hand! It-it burns!!! AAAAAHHHHHH!!" (Pip)

"Déjà vu…" Steiner whispered to himself. He grinned at the sight. Pip emerged from the purple aura looking bright as day.

"What the hell was that!?" Beacon grabbed hold of his sword as he looked in surprise at Pip, and his new found power. Pip just stood there and stared at the Anti-Engine.

_How does this thing work?_ Pip wondered. He focused his magic power into his hand, and it reacted by glowing. He made a motion he learned from watching Master Roland Engage. His Sun Sword lit up in a peculiar purple.

"Does it work?" (Steiner)

"Only one way to find out," Pip sighed. He ran at his foe, which then attacked our hero with his sword. Pip jumped over the attack and sliced in an X pattern on Beacon's face. He landed behind his adversary sword glowing. Beacon stumbled backwards and felt his face. Then it glowed with the purple of the Engine.

"AAAHH! My power! I-I can feel it… slipping away!" Suddenly a new aura replaced the old, his green fire. It flew out and hit Pip's blade as the purple was replaced by the green. The cage around Rina faded into the darkness as if it was never there as did Beacon's Runic Engine's color. Beacon fell to the floor, and looked at his hands. He trembled as he felt his emptiness, but his strength remained. Pip ran to Rina and covered her in his embrace. He let go and called for Sadie.

"What is it?" Sadie questioned.

"Look who I found" Pip grinned.

"Oh." Sadie played her trumpet and a breeze trickled in, and riding it, an odd shaped shadow.

"Then you might need this." "Sadie grabbed the shadow and handed it to Rina. Steiner stayed in the shadows and smiled at Rina and her friends, but quickly turned in time to see an angry Beacon stand up.

"My bow, and arrows too!" Rina rejoiced. Beacon stood like a building, glaring at his enemies.

"Oh, now you've done it." (Sadie)

**Meanwhile**

Rasche lay there on the ground and sighed at the lack of sleep he was getting. Dia emerged from her tent to see a drowsy Rasche lying in the middle of the camp site. The flicker of the fire gently danced on his body as he stared up into the stars. She lay beside him and looked up at the stars comparing the night sky to her boy friend in a contest of beauty. Rasche won, hands down. She turned on her side and looked at him.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Dia's eyes returned to the sky.

"Yes, you are beautiful." Dia laughed and turned to look at Rasche.

"I meant the sky," Dia smiled. Rasche moved his head to look Dia in her "Brailent Sapphires". He grinned at her.

"I know that…" Rasche moved closer to her. Dia closed her eyes as they were about to make contact then…

"PPPPIIIPPP!? SSSAAAAADDIIIIIIEEEEE!? WHERE ARE YOOOOUUUU!?"

"DAMN IT KAPH!! SHUT UP!!!" (Dia)

"Yeah! Can't you see people are trying to sleep?" (Rasche)

"Fine I guess I'll tell someone who cares… OH MASTER ROLAND PIP AND SAd……." And his voice trailed off and faded as the two looked back at each other.

"So, what were we doing?" Rasche turned and looked back at her eyes.

"You were going to make me **really** happy." (Dia)

"If you say so…" Rasche leaned in and kissed her fervently. Dia broke the kiss, and grabbed Rasche's hand. She led him into her tent, and sealed the entrance.

**Meanwhile**

"EAT THIS!" Beacon spun his sword around his head and unleashed a barrage of attacks on his assailants.

"Damn… you never told me he was, whoa… this strong. I'm impressed; oh he doesn't look to bad either."(Sadie)

"Sorry, never crossed my mind to tell you. HA!" (Pip)

"You should see him _with_ his magic. Now that's tough." (Steiner)

"So how do we end this?" (Pip)

"I have a shot," Rina pulled back on the bow string, "I'm taking it." She let the arrow fly. Beacon saw it coming and spun his sword like a fan. The arrow slipped by, and hit his Engine.

"Gah! What's happening?!" (Beacon)

"You want your power back!?" (Pip)

"Yes!" (Beacon)

"Then you can have it!" Pip held out his hand and his green fire spat out and flew at his foe, who helplessly tried to defend himself from well, himself. The flame consumed him. When it cleared Beacon was gone.

"Whow! WE WON!" Rina cheered.

"Is he dead?" (Sadie)

"Doubt it…" Steiner walked to where Beacon was when he burned in the fire. He rubbed his finger on the ground and examined it.

"As I thought there aren't any ashes." (Steiner)

"So… what do we do now?" (Sadie)

"You leave … now…" (Steiner)

"What?" (Pip)

"You go rejoin your friends, besides next time we see each other we'll be enemies any way." (Steiner)

"How are we supposed to get back before anyone finds out we're gone?" (Pip)

"… Hey! That's it! Pip, you still have Beacon's power?" (Rina) Pip looked down at his fist. It still glows eerie green.

"Yes, I do but what difference does it make?" (Pip)

"He can teleport to whatever person/ place that you're thinking about." (Rina)

"Oh, ok" (Pip)

"That was a trial by fire."(Sadie)

"Bye, brother, see you next time." Rina managed to wave good-bye as All three of them were consumed by fire.

**Meanwhile**

"WHAT IS IT KAPH!? YOU DIB SHIT!!" Roland yelled, obviously irritated.

"PIP AND SADie are gone …" Kaph trailed off as he saw the look on Roland's face, a scowl as severe and deadly as a starving tiger.

"So you interrupted my sleep for the well being of our fellow comrades?" Roland asked as his voice got colder and colder.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-yes, I-I-I-I-I j-just th-th-thought it w-was important."

"Ok," Roland's cold expression disappeared and was replaced with a worried look. Kaph let out a sigh of relief.

"Where do you think they went-"Roland was cut off by a pillar of fire erupted from the ground.

"Shh maybe nobody noticed…" Pip whispered as the color in his Engine faded away.

"They noticed." Sadie moaned.

"H-hey Roland." (Rina)

"It's not what it looks like!" (Pip)

"I know very well what you guys were doing," Roland smiled.

"Yeah, each other, way to go Pip." Kaph whispered under his breath.

"You were out doing-"(Roland)

"Rina right, no maybe Sadie. Hm this is tough… ok it was definitely Rina." Pip turned away to hide his blush.

"He didn't do any of us you perv! Beside if he did do one of us… he would've totally done me" (Rina)

"No he would've done me!"(Sadie)

"No way, I'm way hotter than you!"(Rina)

"Psh beauty is nothing compared to experience."(Sadie)

"Would you two just shut up!?"(Roland)

"Master…"(Sadie)

"Roland…" They both sounded surprised and innocent. They gave Roland a puppy dog look. He gave them a cold glare. He turned to Pip.

"You went to rescue them alone huh?" Roland looked happy.

"Alone my ass…" Sadie frowned.

"I knew you'd get her." Roland smiled. He turned to his tent.

"Oh yeah, we have two left over tents, you, as in Pip, figure out who shares the tents. Have a nice night. Oh and Kaph, shut up and go to bed you ass wipe." He walked into his tent then stopped.

"One more thing, you have to sleep with someone Pip. Have fun," Roland laughed as he entered his tent, "Sorry about that where were we-"

"I call dibs on Rina!" Pip wrapped his arms around her from behind. She smiled and removed his arms.

"Well, I wasn't planning on sleeping with "Ms. Experience" over here;" Rina pointed at Sadie, "besides sleeping with Pip could have … its advantages."

"Yes." Sadie whispered. Pip led Rina to their tent.

"I never gave you that kiss." Rina looked and smiled at him.

"Um…" (Pip)

"That's not a problem is it, Pip?" (Rina)

"Well, it's my first time uh… kissing someone."(Pip)

"Yeah me too, tell me if I was bad k?" She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Right when they connected Pip felt like his heart was on fire. Rina's feelings welded up inside warming her like a mash mellow over a fire. They broke off.

"How was that?" Rina asked him.

"Hehehe gah gah," that was the only things that Pip managed to say before passing out.

"Tehe people might think that's lame, but it flatters me." She lied down next to him and hugged him tight.

"I love you Pip." She slowly fell asleep to the rhythm of his breathing, as she lost herself into the night.

**THE END**

Just to let you know this isn't the end, I'll make more chapters don't worry :) Sorry it took so long to make this chapter XD.


End file.
